


It's Fine (You're Both Mine)

by rome_in_asia



Series: Beyond The Scenes [Getting Together] [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Polyamory, Sleepy Min Yoongi | Suga, Taehyung and Jungkook are grossly sweet, for now, minor namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: The next thing Yoongi knew he was being rolled onto his back and losing hold of Kumamon and lips pressed against either of his cheeks. His eyes snapped open in panic because those lips were the ones he had been staring at: one was plush and pillowy soft and the other was pouty and gentle.Oh man holy shit.





	It's Fine (You're Both Mine)

 Yoongi was well aware of the glares Jungkook had been giving him since he came back from the studio two hours ago. He was also aware of how Taehyung was trying to calm Jungkook down and the dark cut on Taehyung's lip that Yoongi knew he caused.

He didn't want to hurt Taehyung. Yoongi loves his silly, loud, artsy, and mostly annoying dongsaeng. He really does.

Yoongi was just sick of hearing Taehyung whine to him about how perfect Jungkook was and how unworthy and undeserving Taehyung was to be his _etc., etc_. Yoongi didn't need to hear it, especially since he was having the same dillema too.

_Twice the amount of angst and fear._

"I didn't mean to do it."

Jungkook bristled lightly at the sudden admission from Yoongi, who sat in front of the new couple in the living room. There was a suspicious dark spot on the brown leather, like it was burnt, and Yoongi was pretty sure that mark wasn't there on his couch when he left for the studio that morning.

"You should still apologize." Jungkook managed to grit out.

"Kookie, c'mon... If it wasn't for that smack in the face I would still be too cowardly to fess up to you." Taehyung soothed, letting Jungkook wrap possessive and protective arms around his waist and pull his back to Jungkook's front.

The maknae still glared at Yoongi from where he rested his chin on Taehyung's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Yoongi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just... going through the same thing. And, Taehyung-ah... It's the two of them I'm in-love with. I love them both, and I want them both but... but what if they won't have me? I mean, you guys see me, right? Why would they like me? Why would _anyone_ like me?"

"Hyung, there are a lot of Suga-stans out there." **[A/N: hello Suga-stan here]** Taehyung replied immediately. "And _I_ like you, hyung-ie! Next to Jungkookie, of course so don't worry, my bunbun, but I do. Jiminie and Hobi-hyung would be idiots to not like you!"

"Wait, Jimin-hyung _and_ Hobi-hyung?" Jungkook's eyes widened in surprise, all previous anger and contempt forgotten. "Wow, _um_... How does that work?"

"Kookie, that's rude!" Taehyung scolded, pinching the maknae's thigh. "Ignore him, hyung. Anyway, what are you planning to do? Let yourself rot in the dark and miss the possibility of requited feelings? Write your sadness into our songs and make yourself wallow in angst by letting one or both of them rap or sing the verse?"

Yoongi stared at Taehyung. "You're spending too much time with Namjoon."

"We're roommates. _Duh_. Even his snoring seems to be giving off wisdom vibes, it's annoying my poor brain."

"I don't... I just need to know if they even like me. For now. I... This is going to sound really selfish but, I want both of them. One of them just won't be enough to fill my empty heart, Tae." Yoongi fidgeted with his rings. "I need two suns to light up my world or else I'll turn into a dark, desolate planet."

"That was so sweet." Taehyung cooed. "Hyung-ie needs a binary-star system! Don't worry, Yoongi-hyung! I'll help you in any way I can! Kookie will too! Right, _boyfriend_?"

Jungkook muttered an " _Of course, kitty,_ " begrudingly, mostly out of being whipped for Taehyung than willingness to help Yoongi.

"Well, yeah... I just... Needed to get that off my chest. I'm gonna sleep." Yoongi stood up, leaving the maknaes in the living room. He got into his shared room with Seokjin, who was still out, and rolled himself with multiple blankets and earplugs on in case Seokjin comes back and starts yelling.

Two hours later, he was woken up with a gentle shaking on his shoulders and a sweet, sweet voice saying, "Hyung, come on please wake up... Jin-hyung won't let anyone eat if we're not complete at the table. Hyung? Yoongi-hyung, please?"

Either Yoongi's earplugs fell out or he was having an auditory dream with Jimin's soft, melodic voice.

"Hyung, c'mon-- Hobi-hyung! Help!"

"Fuck, I don't need this." Yoongi grumbled, burrowing into his blankets and further curling into a ball. He wrapped an arm securely around his Kumamon pillow and sighed blissfully, falling back to sleep again almost instantly.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Hoseok _jumped_ on Yoongi's bed, the resulting bounce toppling Jimin over and making him fall to the floor. "Oh, sorry, Jimin-ah. Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?"

"'M good." Jimin squeaked.

Yoongi didn't even budge at the commotion.

"How do we wake hyung up? You know, without getting strangled in the process." Hoseok wondered, absently patting Yoongi's butt. "I don't think screaming will work-- _huh._ "

"Hyung, no! He's gonna murder us!"

"You know that's not true, Jimin-ah! Yoongi-hyung loves us most! C'mon, get over here."

Yoongi had drifted off to sleep, peacefully dreaming about performing a song off his mixtape. He was still clutching his Kumamon pillow tightly, but there was a soft, small smile on his lips as he melted into his blankets that smelled of rose fabric softeners and a little bit of coffee because he spilled some on his pillows a week ago.

"Ready?"

"He's gonna hate us."

"Shh, Jiminie! If Taehyung was speaking the truth, we'll be okay!"

"Hyung, I love you but you really shouldn't trust Tae that much."

"Why, are you jealous?"

"...let's just get this over with."

The next thing Yoongi knew he was being rolled onto his back and losing hold of Kumamon and lips pressed against either of his cheeks. His eyes snapped open in panic because those lips were the ones he had been staring at: one was plush and pillowy soft and the other was pouty and gentle.

_Oh man holy shit._

_Insfires, man._

"What the fuck!" Yoongi shot up, clutching his pillow like a shield. Hoseok was trying to hide his giggles with his hand while Jimin was beet red and avoiding Yoongi's eyes. Yoongi was also blushing, and he was hoping he was still glaring at the duo instead of melting, because _fuck_ their lips were amazing.

"See, told you it would wake him up." Hoseok sounded smug.

"Please don't kill us, Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin pleaded.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" To his own horror, it came out as a plaintative whine instead of a bark and Yoongi had never wanted to melt into the wall so much in his life.

Hoseok was still grinning. "What, hyung? You always let Tae do that to you."

"I don't!"

"Jungkook almost punched you once when he saw Taehyung-ah backhug you, hyung-ie." Jimin pouted, and Yoongi wanted nothing more than taste those plump lips properly and then drag Hoseok into the liplock. _Holy fuck what am I even thinking??_

 _Min Yoongi, you have to stop_.

"Hyung?"

_You've succeeded for years now!_

"What are we gonna do, Hobi-hyung?"

"Maybe we should kiss him again? Aim for the lips, okay--"

"Hyung, I don't think a three way kiss is possible."

"Jiminie, c'mon, everyone's hungry and we need to get Yoongi-hyung out before he starves!"

"But a three way kiss on the mouth sounds impossible!"

"You want to do it too!"

"I'm not denying that!"

"Good! One, two--"

Yoongi suddenly found his legs and sprinted away from the duo, tripping over his blanket at least once, but he kept running, face aflame as he grabbed a facemask, phone, and a jacket on the way to the door.

"And where are you going?"

"Studio." Yoongi managed to answer Seokjin, tugging his shoes on. "I got uh... A melody. Gotta grab it before it disappears." He saw Namjoon giving him a quizzical look and Taehyung facepalm while Jungkook, _that brat_ , sniggered quietly. "Don't wait up!"

He then left the apartment, still burning up.

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

"Why did that _fail_?" Taehyung wailed.

"You keep forgetting Yoongi's as emotionally constipated as a rock." Seokjin hummed, eating calmly while Jimin looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "You should have been smoother... more subtle. From what you told me of what happened, it seemed like you just _jumped_ on Yoongi."

Hoseok frowned. "But Yoongi-hyung is also dense as a rock! Subtlety doesn't work on him."

"Yeah and neither does suddenly kissing him, apparently." Jimin whined. "How will we even make him understand we like him?"

"How about just telling him?" Namjoon suggested out of the blue with a mouthful of meat. "I mean, telling him directly, no unexpected kissing, no beating around the bush. Make him know and understand through proper communication and not by ambushing him with affection that could be taken another way."

There was silence around the table for a while before Jungkook put his chopsticks down and clapped.

"Hyung, you really do have an IQ of 148."

"Bitch, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I packed food for him." Seokjin held up a tupperware. "Why don't you go and give it to him, Hobi and Jimin? I doubt he's really working on a song right now."

"Oh, and apologize for jumping on him." Namjoon added, stealing an eggroll from Seokjin's plate. "Just be honest."

Jimin narrowed his eyes at their leader. "Hyung, have you ever followed your own advice with Jin-hyung?"

"What about me?" Seokjin demanded, seemingly oblivious as ever, and Namjoon suddenly had a newfound interest with the rice on his plate. "Namjoon, are you backstabbing me or something?"

"I'm not! What the fuck?"

Jungkook sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Nice going, Jimin. If my parents divorce, you're paying for my child support."

"Jimin- _hyung_ , you brat! Where'd your sense or respect go?"

"Down Taehyung's throat."

"Jeon Jungkook what the actual fuck?"

"Children, that's enough." Hoseok snatched the tupperware from Seokjin's hands and kicked Taehyung lightly to make the younger stop laughing. "Jiminie, c'mon! Let's go and confess to Yoongi-hyung and have three-way kisses and then live together and have thirty cats for the rest if our lives!"

"You forgot threesomes." Namjoon said.

"Yeah, that too!" Hoseok added cheerfully, making Taehyung and Jungkook double over in laughter like childish brats and Jimin to shriek and go red in the face.

"What are you teaching the children, you master pervert!" Seokjin began hitting Namjoon with his spoon.

"Go, go! Hey, Jiminie, can you buy me milktea on your way back?" Taehyung pushed Hobi and Jimin out of the house. "Oh and don't have sex on the first date, okay? If you do, use condoms, practice safe sex, and I'm pretty sure Jimin will bottom anyway so prep him well, okay? Let Yoongi-hyung finger him, he's been dreaming of it--"

Jimin screamed. "Kim Taehyung, you snake!"

"Bye, Hobi-hyung and Jiminie!" Taehyung screamed back.

"Wait... are you gonna have thirty cats each or altogether?" Jungkook called out.

"Baby, don't force yourself to math, I love your bunny brain so don't overwork it! But I think they'll have it each... So thirty times three... Namjoon-hyung, is it seventy-eight?"

Namjoon sighed in exasperation and slammed his face onto the plate, splattering rice everywhere as Seokjin facepalmed so hard he left a mark on his own face, making him scream bloody murder in retaliation and run to his room to get ointments for his face.

Taehyung and Jungkook high-fived, ticking _piss parents off by acting stupid in math_ off their bucketlist.

"I'm leaving this fucking group." Jimin groaned.

\---

Yoongi was finally at ease after playing his mixtape and bopping to it a bit in his personal studio, doing weird robotic dance moves that beat even Seokjin's marching shoulder dance. His mind was cleared ( _for now_ ) of the kisses and his love sickness. It was euphoria.

But he was kinda hungry.

"D'you think I should get take-out?" He asked the Michael Jordan figurine on his desk. "Chinese sounds nice, but I'm craving home-cooked food now... Maybe I should order Vietnamese? Or Burger King, I really want their nuggets right now."

Of course Michael Jordan didn't reply.

Agust D began to play and Yoongi couldn't help but jam along, head banging and rapping along to his own song. He was so engrossed he didn't realize Hoseok had picked the lock and he and Jimin were staring, adoringly of course, at Yoongi doing weird electric guitar moves that were totally out of sync with the music.

"Is this the man we're in-love with?" Hoseok asked.

"Apparently."

"We're the luckiest people on earth."

"We'd be luckier if he likes us back."

"He already does, Jiminie."

"Yeah, but he doesn't acknowledge it."

"What happened and made you a cynic?"

"Your dick happened."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I love you and your dick, hyung, I promise."

Yoongi reached the chorus, rapping effortlessly about his tongue technology and even adlibbing some background cursing to go along with the music. "Damn, I should make another mixtape." He sank into his chair. "Yeah, Burger King it is, then."

"Hyung-ie!" Hoseok screamed.

_Jesus fuck._

"That door was locked!"

"Exactly. _Was_." Hoseok smiled, and Jimin found himself smiling too. He was whipped like that. "Jiminie and I are your personal delivery boys, hyung! Here's your food, I helped Jin-hyung make that and Jimin tried helping too but he cut his finger instead of the onion."

"T-thanks." Yoongi accepted the tupperware shyly just as Give It To Me began playing. _Ah,_ the almost situational irony.

"And we have to talk, hyung." Jimin cleared his throat.

Hoseok nudged the youngest cheekily. "Minie, your power-bottom side is showing."

Jimin kicked the other man's shin, blushing slightly.

"Firstly, how the fuck did you break into my studio?" Yoongi chose to ignore the growing tightness in his sweats and the dryness of his throat. "I know for a fact I was too stupid to get a spare key and that the only key is hidden in a case on my phone... Which only Bang PD-nim knows about and I should not have told you where it is."

"Minie, I'm in love." Hoseok suddenly cried out after the eldest's rant.

"Hyung, Namjoon-hyung said to _not_ jump on him!" Jimin scolded.

"Baby, you know I don't exactly follow Joon's advices. I let you top me for the first time a year ago and it was the greatest thing that has ever happened to our relationship."

"Oh yeah... That was when we realized we really wanted Yoongi-hyung to join us. Shit, you're right."

" _Hold the fuck up_!" Yoongi shrieked. "Crap, I must be so hungry to have auditory and visual hallucinations about the loves of my life. Yeah, yeah... I gotta sleep this off. Maybe I should call home and ask Jin-hyung to get Tae to deliver something here. Or Jungkook. Yeah, I need that muscled kid to punch me out of my delusions."

He began to call Seokjin.

"Wait, hyung!" Jimin squeaked, tripping over Hoseok in his haste to grab Yoongi's shoulders. "Yoongi, we're real! We love you! We don't really understand how polyamory works but I'm 1000% sure I'm in-love with both you and Hobi-hyung equally! I'm also not sure if Hobi-hyung loves us equally... don't let Jungkook punch you, I'm pretty sure you won't survive."

"Don't throw me under a fuckin' bus, Jibooty." Hoseok grumbled, hugging Jimin's muscled body from behind. "I love you both. So much, it kinda sucks I only have two, short arms and I can't hold both of you at the same time. That keeps me awake most nights, y'know. It's been annoying the muscles off Jiminie."

"I must be dying." Yoongi groaned, then looked at the pair. "Jimin, did you just call me _Yoongi_ without a _hyung_?"

"Is that really your issue with this?"

Hoseok cooed, blinding both men with his sunny grin. "He's accepting our love, Minie."

"No, I'm accepting the fact that I'm hungry and having hallucinations about you two." Yoongi snapped, rubbing his forehead. "And I'm also seeing a tupperware with lots of food. I'm really starving. Besides, it's not as if the real Jimin and Hobi could ever like someone like me... I mean, why would you love a grown man smaller than Jimin--"

" _Yah_!"

"--with a stupid gummy smile--"

"But it looks cute?"

"-- and a desire to be reincarnated as a fucking rock in his next life?" Yoongi finished.

Hoseok and Jimin immediately raised their hands and declared, "I would!"

"Hyung, if you want to be a rock in your next life, I'd want to be the moss covering you so you won't feel cold." Jimin said sullenly, taking one of Yoongi's huge hands into his own smol ones.

"And I want to be a flower growing on you and Jiminie, so you two won't be ugly!" Hoseok affirmed, but Jimin gave him a wary look and he immediately added, "And so you guys would be happy? With a wee, pretty flower like me giving color to your lives?"

"...Hobi? Jiminie?"

"Yes, hyung-ie?" Jimin hummed, fascinated by the huge hand he was holding.

"Fuck."

"It's not exactly cool to have sex on the first date, but if you want it then okay, hyung!" Hoseok cheered, stripping his jacket. "Minie, do you still have lube in your pants? Y'know, the strawberry-flavored lube that we brought in the U.S.?"

"No, no!" Yoongi panicked, forcefully yanking the jacket back on Hoseok's shoulders. "I mean, yes please let's fuck but not now! It's been barely two minutes since I recognized you two are real and realized I just confessed like a stupid psycho neurotic that needs his meds and that's probably a huge turn-off to you two by now, which is bad because I really, _really_ love you two and I'm--"

He didn't exactly finish his rambling because both Hoseok and Jimin lunged forward to crash their lips with Yoongi's trying to stop the migraine-inducing babbling. Yoongi's breath hitched, his heart skipping a beat when he felt Jimin's plush lips and Hoseok's soft ones pressing against his lips.

It was a messy, unorganized kiss, losing their targets most of the time, but it was sweet and everything Yoongi ever wanted.

"See, told you it was possible." Hoseok voiced.

Jimin pulled away first. "Yoongi-hyung? Are you still breathing?"

Yoongi managed a nod at least.

"So what are we now?" Hoseok asked, taking Yoongi's other hand. "Wow, we're out here really breaking every rule in this country. Homosexuals in a polyamorous relationship. We should receive a medal."

"Cash prize." Jimin argued.

"A medal or trophy will do, Jiminie."

"But a cash prize is more practical!"

"You can sell the medal or trophy if you need money!"

"Who would buy shit like that?!"

"Hey, _hey_!" Yoongi raised his voice, getting over the shock. "Who cares? I mean... We have each other, right? Can you quit fighting? 'm really hungry and that tupperware is basically looking at me seductively right now."

Jimin glared at the container. "I'm gonna fight it."

"Yeah, bitch thinks it can steal _our_ Yoongi-hyung?" Hoseok added, also glaring at the poor tupperware.

Yoongi couldn't help but smile as he pulled the two into a quick peck on their cheeks. "Or you two can feed me while we sort ourselves out? I don't know a damn thing about polyamory but I really want it, I've been in love with you two for as long as I can remember."

With soft smiles and happy hearts and Tony Montana playing in the background, the trio shared eggrolls and bibimbap and love with each other, managing to smear kimchi on Jimin's white shirt more than once and Yoongi and Hoseok trying their best to not be killed by their beloved mochi.

 

* * *

 

_***** THAT NIGHT** _

 

Yoongi lazed on the brown leather sofa ( _their couch_ ) watching drama reruns with Jimin curled up on his side and Hoseok's head on his shoulder. Taehyung and Jungkook were on the floor, making bets on which character in the drama would die or what would happen next and kissing each other if one of them is right.

"Yoongi? Hobi?" Jimin whispered. "We should do something about Namjin. It hurts to see them so oblivious to each other."

"What?"

"Minie means Namjoon and Jin-hyung, baby." Hoseok yawned.

"Yeah, maybe we should do something. I mean, Kookie needs his parents and he wants a sibling." Taehyung piped up, letting his boyfriend wrap around him like a blanket and snuggle into his neck. "Kookie's sad and a sad Kookie means an even sadder Taehyungie and Yoongi-hyung wouldn't want that, _right_?"

He pouted adorably at Yoongi.

"Only because a sad Taehyung literally steals all my fuckin' plushies." Yoongi glared at him, but he was already defeated. "Alright, kids, listen up... I call this Operation Get Namjoon To Fuck Seokjin 2017."

"But I don't want another sibling though?"

"Shhh, bunbun."

"Yoongi, Jimin... I want nicknames too."

"Hobi no, what the fuck."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'll post the NamJin finale and maybe an epilogue when they get finished :) which might be in another month, since I'm terribly busy and R E S E A R C H and D E B A T E and wow I hate school.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading :D I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments, thank you~
> 
> P.S. My other fic, the Supernatural-Bangtan AU, is currently on hold, I'm sorry ):


End file.
